Happyness the godly way
by Mae Rose
Summary: Kurama, the youngest of the gods in haven finds him self a challenge in a young business man who seems unhappy. Follow him on his journey to bring happiness to the young man. Whats this feeling? Kurama/Hiei paring .-
1. Chapter 1

**Hay its wonderful me! Ive come up with a new story... sorry that i haven't up-dated A Family but im going to start working on that soon. Im working now as well as going to medical school so i think thats a good excuse as to why i havent been able to do any writing on that perticular story... or well the truth is that i had up to chapter 10 done and then my harddrive died... and i just have been so mad tat i havent re-wrote it yet... yeah yeah i know ill get on it. Any how Please Read and Review!!**

The Gods all sat in heaven and glanced down at the earth they created long ago. It now flourished with life and ever more wonderful things. They kept a close watch on this earth for the being that inhabited it were the closest to Gods that could ever be created. These _humans_ grew as the decades past and advanced more and more. All the while the gods in heaven sat back and watched, only interfering when they had to.

There may be many Gods in the heavens, but in actual there are only a few hundred. The God's have many great powers yet the mystery behind them has never been solved. God's are made perfect in every way. From the way the look to the way they make their decisions. They can do no wrong, for everything they decide ends up right. They never fought among themselves, and treated each other as loving as family. However that doesn't make all gods good for there must be evil in this world as well. There are evil gods, but to there fellow gods they are not looked down upon. Nor do they fight between each other. They simply are there to balance each other out.

Now, even though the god's are mighty, they still have one flaw they see in themselves. Their power of giving birth to a god. You see, gods are not born all that often. In fact they are only born every few millennia. Many god's do not see this as a problem, yet some secretly in there heart do. To give birth to a god child is rare and a joyous event. The child is fawned upon by everyone. Yet because it happens so little, the god's have come to miss the joy of children running around. They all ache to have children of there own.

Now you see god's themselves have no boundaries. There are no explanations as to why it happens but those who produce children are not always the female counterparts, but the male ones as well. It is a strange occurrence, yet gods allow themselves no boundaries for love. Nor do they shun sex with each other. There are couples that keep to themselves, as there are some gods that spend their nights in a different bed every night. That's just the way things are in heaven.

There is however one particular couple that this story starts off with. That couple would be the Lady Shiori and Lord Ryo, who are expecting a child. All the gods are in a buzz about the joyous news. They come from all over the Heavens to offer there congratulations. Lady Shiori and Lord Ryo are one of the solitary couples that have been trying to have a baby for eons. And finally that day has come. Shiori, the child carrier will carry the child for 200 earth days to be exact. That's how long god children are always carried. And then, there will be a new god taking position in the heavens.

200 EARTH DAYS HAVE PASSED

Lady Shiori lay on a large white bed breathing hard as she held the new god child in her arms. Her Lord sat on the bed next to her with a large smile on his face. He gently soothed her with his powers as she tended to the child in her arms. Lady Shiori's labor lasted only an hour, and was quite short. To everyone who was present though it was a wonderful thing. Shiori smiled and sat up and bit more and kissed her lord on his cheek, before turning the small god child in her arms. "He shall be named Kurama." She spoke in a small voice. It was however load enough for all the gods present to hear. They then left to spread the word, that the new god was born.

**HAHAHA the end... JK review if you like it... then ill post up te next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL RIGHT. For everyone who has been reading this here it is chapter 2 R&R for me pwees!**

20 YEARS LATER

Young Kurama sat on a rock over looking a small pond. Multi-colored fish swam around his feet as he stared in to the water. Kurama was on Earth, enjoying the peaceful surroundings of the forest around him. Birds chirped happily, and the animals approached the young god with no fear evident in there strides. Kurama loved the woods and found himself at home with in them. He quite often found himself wondering within them. He loved the way his long red hair blew in the wind, or how the lush green grass felt on his feet. He spent many days here, with the company of the animals.

Gods often go to one of the many worlds that they created. They mingle with the creatures and watch the young species grow. It was quite encouraged at a young age for them to do so. Lady Shiori first took Kurama to earth when he was 10, and allowed him to explore. It didn't take very long before the young boy because attached to it. The woods were one of his favorite places.

Kurama was a child loved by everyone. His bright green eyes and laughter made all the gods happy. He also was a bright child, eager to learn what ever they had to teach him, and grasping the concepts quickly as well. He surprisingly learned basic control of all his heavenly powers by the time he reached 16, and was quickly mastering some much harder ones as well. All the gods could tell that they were going to see great things from this boy.

But for now Kurama was enjoying his time in the woods. Humming softly to himself as a pair of fox kits played next to him. He smiled, and watched the pair fondly. He would quite often play with the kits while their mother was out hunting. He turned back to the pond and glanced out over it. The sun glistened brightly over the water. Kurama gave out a happy sigh before laying himself on his back in the soft lushes grass. He closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to his surrounding, not long after drifted off to sleep.

He was jolted awake by sudden frantic pawing at his arms. He opened his eyes to see the fox kits looking slightly panicked. They scurried and hid themselves in his long silvery robes. Kurama glanced around in the woods to access what the problem could be yet found nothing in his line of sight. He glanced around once more before closing his eyes to listen. Off in the distance he heard a howled sound, one that came from a dog. He opened his eyes and frowned. The dogs of the forest knew this was where he hung around, and were peaceful around it. Yet humans didn't trample out this far that often.

He brought his arm down to gently stroke the kits that were snug in his lap. They gave a purr and relaxed, comforted by their protector. Kurama kept his eyes set on the forest where the dogs were coming from. He waited patiently for them to come. About 10 minutes later he could hear that 3 humans traveled after them. Laughing and making a lot of noise as they traveled though the forest. Kurama sat waiting until the dogs came thundering in to the small clearing in which he sat. There were two of the strange dogs, which he could tell were not native to the forest. He quickly sent them a glare with rendered them immobile. The dogs whined and then laid down were they stood, there heads went as low to the ground as they could. Kurama sat and waited now for their humans to follow in the steps. He didn't have to wait very long before the three humans stumbled into his clearing.

"… I mean they're quiet… Dude." The tall one with orange hair said coming to a stop. He stared at Kurama who sat still on the ground. His green eyes fixed on the humans. Kurama studied the three of them. The one who spoke was tall with orange hair in a strange style. He wore a blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The next one had black slicked back hair with a green shirt on and a pair of black jeans. Then the last one had strange spiky hair and was dressed in all black. They all looked a little stunned to see Kurama sitting there. "Dude… Guys I think I see a ghost." The orange haired one shuddered out. Kurama tilted his head to the side.

"It can't be a ghost because we can see it to you idiot!" the one with the slicked black hair said while slapping the other one upside the head. Kurama giggled at there foolish action before turning to the other one. He was surprised to find this one glaring at him.

"You're on private property!" The one that was glaring hissed at him. Kurama looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Never had anyone ever spoke to him like this.

"Dude Hiei you don't have to be so mean to her!" the one with orange hair hissed at the shorter one before walking toward Kurama. Kurama scoped the Kits up in his arms and stood to his feel.

"I can quite assure you, that I am in fact a male." Kurama said, his gentle voice flowing over the guys startling them. The orange haired ones eyes bulged in surprise, and he took a few steps toward Kurama. Kurama in turn took a few steps backward toward the water behind him. His retreating steps were however unnoticed by the one approaching. When his feet hit the water Kurama used some of his powers to allow himself to walk upon it so that he didn't get wet.

"Sorry about that my name's Kuzuma Kuwabara, but you can just call me Kuwabara. The shortie over there is Hiei and the other guy is Yusuke." The orange haired one now known as Kuwabara said as he continued to approach Kurama. Kurama was now standing about one meter from the shore on the water. He was surprised that this human was still bent on following him even though he was retreating. Yet Kurama still continued to back up. Suddenly the one name Hiei called out to Kuwabara calling him to a halt. Hiei was glaring even more now and he approached Kuwabara with Yusuke in toe.

"You Fool look down at you feet." He hissed at Kuwabara, who did just that. His eyes widened to see that he had waded his way out in to about 3 inches of water. He looked quickly over at Kurama to see that the one in question was standing on the water.

"He's… He's… walking on the water…. Guys… that's not normal!" Kuwabara shuttered out, a look of shock and disbelief covered his face. Kurama tilted his head to the side; a small smile graced his lips as the three on lookers stared in awe.

"What the hell are you… a fairy or something?" Yusuke asked curiosity laced in his voice. Kurama tilted blinked at him a few times before taking a small step backward.

"What's a fairy?" Kurama asked. The others looked at him in shock. Kurama gave them a smile before twirling around on the water top. His robe flowed out as he twirled. Kurama giggled and stopped, his robes still swishing to his sides. Kurama's eyes glanced at them with mischief. He took a step near them and smiled. "I'm not a fairy; you'll have to guess again." Kurama said teasingly to the humans. They all watched him wearily, as if something bad might happen. Suddenly the mother of the fox kits came running into the clearing. She stopped and looked panicked when she didn't see her young. She glanced around then over to Kurama who was still on the water. The mother ran over to the water, and pawed at it softly.

Kurama smiled at the creature and shifted the kits in his arms. They woke up, and yipped a little before popping there heads over the side of his arms. They saw that they were over water and panicked. They struggled to climb up to the highest point they could but only made it to his shoulders before he calmed them with his hands. He swiftly walked over to there mother and set them safely on the ground. The mother licked her babies on the head before she ushered them off into the woods. Kurama turned his attention back to the humans who were now closer to him then what he would have liked in this situation.

"I got it your like a forest guardian or something right?" Kuwabara asked, looking smug. Kurama blinked at the human and shook his head no.

"No I'm not the guardian of this forest. That job lies elsewhere." Kurama said. Kuwabara frowned at him.

"Man and I thought I had it figured out!" Kuwabara said disappointment in his voice. Kurama gave this human a smile. He sat once more on the ground by the lakes edge.

"Well what are you then?" Yusuke asked as he plopped down on the ground as well. Kurama giggle at him before glancing at Hiei, who was still glaring. Kuwabara sat next to his friend eyes still studying Kurama.

"I am what you Humans call a god." Kurama said. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's eyes widened were as Hiei's glare intensified.

"Only a fool would believe crap like that. I don't care what you think you are, your still trespassing on my land!" Hiei hissed out at Kurama. Kurama looked up at him, surprised at the human's anger. Kurama frowned a little.

"Your land huh? I'll have you know that the gods were the ones who created this earth and we do so wonder were ever we please. Furthermore, you are being very rude; you act kind of like Lord Karasu on a bad day, and believe me that's not a good thing!" Kurama stated, his voice made it seem like the insult was not even meant to be one. The other humans chuckled at Hiei's misfortune, and began to chide jokes at him. Hiei however wasn't amused, in fact he was angrier. He started over toward Kurama anger radiating off him in waves. As he neared Kurama he raised his hand and prepared to strike, but before his had could finishes the blow it was caught. Hiei stood there stumped, he tried to wrench his arm free but found that he could not. The other two that were present were laughing now. Kurama looked up at him there eyes meet in a staring contest. One that Hiei did not care to continue.

"You mental freak let me the fuck go now!" Hiei demanded struggling. Kurama just blinked at him.

"Now what do you mean by mental. Surely you can see that my mind is in just health." Kurama asked a little confusion in his voice. Hiei snarled at him and struggled even more.

"Surely you must be mistaken; I mean you think you're a god for fucks sakes! Now let me go." Hiei growled at Kurama. Kurama's eyes narrowed at Hiei before pulling the smaller human down so they were eye level.

"Oh, so you do not believe me. Then I will just have to show you." Kurama said. He pulled the struggling Hiei into his arms before they both vanished, leaving two blinking humans behind.

**Alright i hope that you enjoyed it PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei woke up to find himself laying on a large conferrable bed. He sat up and viewed the place he woke up in. He was in a room, which was painted a soft green. There were flowers of kinds he had never seen growing everywhere in it. Some of them had heads of animals or creatures he had never seen before. Besides the plants there was a book shelf witch seemed to float in its place on the wall, as well as a desk and dresser. Hiei tossed his legs over the side of the bed and stood up on his legs. He found himself standing shakily on a lush grass covered floor.

Hiei walked over to the door and opened it. Out side of it was a short one way hall. He left the room and followed the hall witch led into what appeared to be a living room of sorts. He took note however that there was no television in it nor was there any seats. Instead there was a table with some strange stones on it. He walked over to the table, and took a close look at the stones. The stones were all white, and sat so that they formed a perfect triangle, with one in the center.

"I see that you're finally up." A voice called out from behind Hiei. Hiei turned around quickly crouching in to a fighting stance. He did not louse his stance even as he realized he knew this figure. Kurama stood standing behind him, still wearing his ever silver robes. Kurama took a step toward him, being sure not to make any kind of threatening stance. "You can relax, Hiei. No one here would ever dream of hurting you, especially me." Kurama said in a culming voice. He waved his arm out in front of himself and two seats appeared. They seemed to be made out of cloud. Or that's what Hiei though before he saw Kurama approach the nearest one and seat himself on it. "Please, sit Hiei." Kurama said motioning over to the other seat. Hiei glanced at Kurama before walking over to the seat. He sat down on it, and found himself looking at Kurama.

Hiei, stopped to look the red head over for the first time and found himself lost at words. He did not notice until now just how marvelous the red head looked. His Jade green eyes glistened in the light, which seemed to just flood the room. His red hair was bright red, more beautiful then any rose he had ever seen. His face looked angelic, and shrouded in innocence. As his eyes traveled down he marveled at just how form fitting that silver outfit was, and all of the extra cloth that hung off it. The out line of his body was the most perfect thing he had ever laid eyes on. All together for the first time he realized that this person in fount of him made him HARD!

Hiei gulped and shifted in his seat hiding his now growing problem from the being in front of him. He was ever ware of the green eyes that were studying him. Once he found momentary relief he fixed his eyes on the others. They sat there and stared for a minute before Kurama smiled brightly at him. Hiei felt like melting right there. Then it hit him, and it hit him hard. Here he was sitting in front of a crazy person and getting turned on by there mere appearance! He scowled, this was pathetic, and that was one thing Hiei never was. He gathered his resolve and once more glared at Kurama, happy yet saddened at the same time when that bright smile suddenly faded in to a lesser one.

"Were am I?" Hiei hissed out at the other occupant in the room. Kurama's smile picked up a little, making Hiei's stomach flutter a bit.

"Well, it really doesn't have a name. However the human term for it is heaven. It's the place were all the god's reside." Kurama said. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he realized that he had forgotten about Kurama's so called claim to godliness. He gave a growl and stood up suddenly from his chair.

"Listen you, you have no right kidnapping me. I don't know how you managed to do it but I demand you let me go!" Hiei hissed out. Kurama blinked innocently at him before another bright smile fluttered onto his face.

"Hiei, I may have kidnapped you, but I am by no means doing anything agents you will at this present time." Kurama commented. Hiei just glared at Kurama before shifting in his seat. His eyes glanced around the room, before turning back to Kurama. Quickly Hiei stood from his seat and moved tword the door that Kurama had entered in. He however missed the smile on Kurama's face brighten.

Hiei opened the door and walked out of it. What he saw caused his eyes to widen. Before him the land was strange. The ground he stood on seemed to be made out of marble crystal type substance. There were floating doors, but they were not attached to buildings. There were pounds and wild plants every were. Clouds seemed to float around on the ground making everything look mystical and sparkly. A few Rainbows crossed each other in the sky. Hiei was stunned at the seen in front of him, so stunned that he couldn't help but stare.

"Welcome to my world." Kurama said startling Hiei from his stupor. Hiei whirled around to face Kurama, his eyes widened in shock. Kurama smiled gently at Hiei for a second. "I told you the truth, but you didn't believe me. So I brought you here as proof." Kurama said his voice filled with laughter. Hiei glared at him, and turned back away from Kurama. Kurama giggled at him before he strode to walk in found of him down the path though the mist. Hiei stood there and started after the god. Kurama walking though the mist made a truly surreal seen. He walked over to one of the small pounds and sat him self down next to it. He looked over at Hiei before smiling lightly at him.

"You brought me here, now take me back!" Hiei said still glaring at the smiling Kurama. Kurama's smile only slightly faded. He stood up and walked over to Hiei. He griped gently on to Hiei's arm before pulling the shorter close to him. To Hiei the world he was in became a bler and then he once again blacked out.

Hiei awoke this time to find his head cradled in the lap of another. He looked up to see bright eyes shining down at him. Kurama smiled at him, before brushing Hiei's bangs away from his face. "Do you know how much trouble I got in got bringing you there?" Kurama asked giggling. Hiei just blankly started up at Kurama. before he heaved himself in to a sitting position.

"Then why did you do it?" Hiei asked, turning to look Kurama in the eyes. Kurama blinked and looked deeply at Hiei's face. He frowned slightly before reaching out. He lay his plum upon Hiei's cheek, rubbing his face lightly with his fingers.

"I did it because for some strange reason the sadness that you give off makes me hurt. I feel deeply saddened as well by it, and I yearn to make you happy." Kurama said in a soft whisper. Hiei started blankly at Kurama, the only emotion he showed were in his eyes and even that was hard to see. "strange I know, but I have always done what my instincts' have told me to do. I, as you humans say, Go with the flow." Kurama said, his smiling once again gracing his face. Hiei snorted and moved his face away from the welcoming feeling of the hand that had just been gracing him.

Hiei took a look around and found that he was once again in the clearing from earlier. The only thing missing was his idiot friends that were there before. Hiei pulled him self to stand, he brushed himself off and began to move though the woods back toward his home. He didn't look back to say good bye nor did he turn back and see that Kurama was following a short distance behind him. All he really cared about at the minute was getting back home.


End file.
